The Sister of My Brother
by Snapple55
Summary: When Ziva finds out that she is someone's new target, she calls on they only family she has left, NCIS. Memories are lost. Wounds are reopen. Old romance is reborn. I don't own NCIS. New fictional character introduction. I suck at summaries, but please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

The Sister of my Brother

Summary: When Ziva finds out that she is someone's new target, she calls on they only family she has left, NCIS. Memories are lost. Wounds are reopen. Old romance is reborn. I don't own NCIS. New fictional character introduction.

Chapter 1

The sun shines brightly on the beautiful city of Tel Aviv. A happy Ziva drives along the road on this beautiful market. She's returning to her home from the grocery store. Her fridge was getting empty so she needed it. Her head was bouncing as she listened to her favorite song. Driving like the Indy 500, she moves in and out of other cars. Turing off onto the private road, she head up to the house. She pulls into her driveway.

Ziva turns off her music and the engine. She removed the keys and placed it in her back pocket. She reached into middle compartment and she grabbed her phone, wallet, and gun. Reaching onto the backseat, she grabbed the bags of groceries. Holding them steady, Ziva gets out the car. She moves around the door and closes it with her hips. She walked up the driveway to the front door. Ziva stopped in her tracks to see her door open. Slowly, she rest the groceries on the floor, not making a sound. She draws her gun and enters the house slowly. Both hands hold the gun steady as she does a quick scan of the room.

She can hear footsteps if at least five people approaching. Ziva moves quickly to the bedroom at the end of the hall. She opens and closes the door quickly and quietly, leaving a little crack to peek through. She can barely make out their faces. She can clearly identify the woman in the group.

"Everything is planted where it needs to be?" the woman asked. The other nodded in reply. "Okay…let's leave so she can get her surprise." They five of them headed to the door. She stopped at the door when she noticed to bags of groceries. _So you are already here. I hope you enjoy the little gift I left you. _They continue out the door. The last person closes the door behind them, and they run off into different directions.

Upon hearing the door close, Ziva exited her room. She walked over to the window. Peeking through it, she noticed them driving off in three Bentleys, convertible, coupe and matte. Seconds later they were out of her sight. She lowered her gun. She cautiously headed in the direction of where they came from. _The only rooms back there are Tali's old room and my room._ Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone. She knew it was late, but she knew she needed to call. Ziva pulls out her phone and dials the number. The phone continues to ring, but no one is answering. "Come on pick up. Please." She cried softy. The phone went into voice mail and she reached the two doors." As Ziva reached for the door knob she began her message. "Hey Gibbs, its Ziva. There were five people in my house and…" Ziva opened the door to Tali's room and was thrown back into the wall, as a bomb went off.

The whole place was in silence. All you can hear is the sound of the sandpaper going across the boat. Back and forth, Gibbs watch as each stroke is precise. He stopped and blew off the little dust that was on the car. Getting to eye level, he noticed that the wood was now even. Gibbs grabbed his rag from his back pocket and whipped his forehead. He drops the rag on the boat and walked over to the work bench. He pick up his old phone. Looking at the id, he noticed he had a missed call and a voice message.

"Damn. How did Abby tell me to do this?" Gibbs grunted. He stopped, took a deep breath, and thought hard about what to do. He pressed "1" and the send button. Putting the phone to his ear, he listened to as it rang. What seemed like forever, he finally got to the message. He pour himself a cup of bourbon. Sipping slowly, he listened closely to the message.

"Hey Gibbs, Its Ziva…" _Oh Ziva. _"There are five people in my house and…" _Oh God! _Gibbs was terrified at the explosion on the other end. The message went dead right after. His cup of bourbon dropped out of his hand. Without a second thought he dashed up the stairs. His daughter was in trouble and she needed her family.

**This is my first story. I don't think anyone has ever gone in the direction I am thinking about going in. Please review it. **

**I really hope you like it. Please give it a chance. I will do my best not to disappoint. **

**I do not own NCIS, but I will be introducing a new fictional character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs runs up the stairs heading to the door. He grabs his key and exits the house. Not locking the door, he closes it behind him with a large bang. He runs down the short step in front of his house and unlocks his car door. Hastily, he opens the door and climbs inside, slamming the door shut shortly after. Her opens his phone and dials a number. He lifts the phone to his ear listening to the ringing.

"Come on pick up." Gibbs grunted. The rings ended send him to voicemail. Gibbs cringed. He redialed the number. "Dinozzo, so help me God, if you don't pick up you will be missing."

"Hey boss, we got a case?" Tony questioned in a sleepy voice.

"We got an emergency. Meet me at the office a.s.a.p." Gibbs stated.

"What is it boss?" Tony asked.

"It's Ziva." Gibbs said and hanged up the phone.

The silence of the night is disturbed as the room is filled with a loud buzzing sound. Tony stirs on his sleep, but don't make a move to answer it. _If it is important the person will call back, _he thought. He snuggles back into his pillow. His eyes shot open when his phone began to ring again. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Tony reaches over and grabs the phone. Checking the caller ID, he noticed it was Gibbs. He opened the phone and put it to his ear.

Tony was totally in shock to hear that Ziva was in trouble. She told him that she would be alright in Israel and now she is trouble. There were plenty of questions running through Dinozzo's head right not. He quickly jumped out of bed. Grabbing to first thing he saw, he slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt. He heads to the door and picked up his keys. He opens the door to head out, but he stopped in his track. Turning around he walked back into his apartment, over to his bedside dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a necklace case. He opened the case gently to reveal Ziva's Star-of-David necklace. He watched the necklace closely.

"I'm coming for you Ziva, and you better have not left me in this world." Tony mumbled to himself. He removed the necklace form the case and ran out the door, not bothering to lock it.

Speeding down the road, Gibbs and Tony make it at the same time. They parked next to each other and headed, and climbed out the car. They didn't say a word, as nothing needed to be said. They head toward the elevator. They stopped in their tracks at the sound of tire screeching, and the sound of an engine getting closer. The headlights shine bright in their face. Gibbs and Tony raised their hands a little to see who is stepping out.

The car made a turn into the parking spot next to them. When the engine cut off they noticed it was McGee's car. The passenger's door opened and McGee stepped out. Gibbs expression didn't change, but Tony had a questioned look on his face. Who can possibly be driving that car? As the driver's door opened, a pair of black spiked goth boots stepped out. McGee and Abby walk over to the others.

"We gotta find Ziva." Abby said.

"They let's get a move on." Gibbs said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Gibbs, what's wrong with Ziva?" questioned Abby. They all stand in the bullpen. Tony, McGee and Abby's eyes were on Gibbs. They watch him intensively waiting for an answer to Abby's question. Gibbs pulls out his phone and fiddles with it a little bit. Seconds later, he plays the message seconds later. Gibbs watched closely as at their faces while the message plays 'til the end. McGee's face hangs down in sadness. Tony grew angry and walked away. Abby smile faded slowly and tears grew in her eyes. "I know she's not dead. She can't be. Ziva wouldn't die so easy."

"I'm sure of that Abbs, but we got to find her as soon as possible so we can help her." Gibbs said. He looked at Tony to see him staring out the window. "McGee in need you to trace the number that Ziva called me on, find out where she is."

"On it boss."

"Abby, you help McGee. I need you to go to your lab and find out if you can get any information of her whereabouts form the voicemail."

"Got it Gibbs." McGee and Abby take off and to do their jobs. Gibbs turns to look at Tony. He walks over to see him staring at a necklace. _Could that be Ziva's? _Gibbs asked himself. He rest his hand on his shoulder. Tony turned around to face him.

"You should get some rest." Gibbs said.

"No I'm gonna stay and help McGee and Abby in any way I can." Tony said.

"Take it easy Dinozzo. We will find her. As soon as they are able to locate her, we're sending you out first. I still got to discuss this with Vance. We will be right behind you." Tony said.

"Yes Boss." Tony said. Tony walked away heading over to McGee to see if he needs any help. Gibbs watches as they work quickly and quietly. There is no arguing, no jokes, just work.

"Ziva, I hope you are okay." Gibbs said to himself.

By 7 am the building is full of life. Ellie strolls in. She notices a sleeping Tony and McGee. Walking into the bullpen she places her bag behind her desk. She noticed something on the tv monitor. She didn't know they had a case. She pulled out her phone to make sure she didn't miss Gibbs' call. Relieved that she is safe, Ellie walk over to Tony's desk and wakes her gently.

"Tony, wake up. You found your location." Ellie said. Tony shot out of his sleep. He turned to look at Ellie. After a couple of blinks she was in focus.

"What did you say? Tony asked. She pointed at the tv monitor. Tony turned toward the screen to see that have finally traced Ziva's cell. He climbs out of his chair to wake McGee.

"What?" said McGee.

"We got her location." Tony said. "Where's bossman?"

"I'm right here.' Gibbs replied. He stood up from behind his desk. "I was sleeping on the floor. I head that we found her location." Ellie just stands and watches the men chat leaving her out of the conversation, but she listens closely.

"Yea let me just zoom in so we can get an area view." McGee said. Zooming in closer and closer, they spot a building in the mountains of Tel Aviv. Tony watches closely at the image on the screen. He recognizes the place from the last time he was in Tel Aviv. _The safe house. She stayed in the house she and he sister was born, _he thought. Tony grabbed his coat and things and headed for the elevator.

"Dinozzo, where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"I know where she is boss, and I'm going to bring her back." Tony said, disappearing into the elevator.

"Gibbs what's going on?" Ellie asked.

"McGee fill her in. I'm gonna give Abby an update and then have a chat with Vance." Gibbs said walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Light shines bright through the shades casting light across the bed. Ziva awakes in a bed. She sits up on the bed. Looking around she notices that she is not where she expected to be. Ziva jumps out of a bed in a panic. She cringes in pain. Lifting her shirt, she notices she is wrapped into bandages. She notices that the bandages have a spot soaked in blood. Ziva started to panic. Her head started spinning. Ziva lifted her hand to her head. She felt a bandage on her head.

Ziva heard a noise coming from outside. She turned around to see the door. Ziva grabbed the lamp on the bedside table. She unplugged and removed the shade. Gripping it tightly, she moved towards the door. Grabbing the doorknob, she opens it slowly. Ziva moves through the door, gripping the lamp tightly. Stepping out of the bedroom, slowly and quietly, she moves thorough the hallway. Peeking around the corner, she notices a man standing on the kitchen. Ziva creeps up behind this person slowly. Just about to swing the lamp, he turns around.

"God Ziva!" Tony yelled, jumping.

"Tony. What the hell is going on?" yelled Ziva. Clearing her head, she turns around searching the area. "Why are we here Tony? How do you even know about this place? Where is McGee and the others? What in the hell is going on?" Tony just stands there staring at her. A smile spread across his face. "Tony?" He moved close to her. He cups her face and pulls her into a kiss. She leans in to return the kiss. He head began to pound as it filled with thoughts she can't comprehend fills her head. Ziva's hand moves to his chest pushes her back.

"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Tony what's going on?" Ziva asked. Tony watched her with confusion on her face.

"Ziva, what is the last thing that you remember?" Tony asked

"Uhh…" she started.

"Ziva you need to think." Tony said.

"Uhh…I remember the explosion."

"Before that."

"Gibbs was in the explosion, and he left NCIS." Ziva said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony stands there in shock. He shook his head "no." His eyes search for some joke, but he cannot find it. Ziva watches him confusion. "Tony, please, talk to me. What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, tell me who you are. Tell me everything you remember."

"I am Officer Ziva David of Mossad. Tony, I repeat, please tell me what's going on."

"You…you…three days ago you called Gibbs for help, Ziva. It was a voicemail. In that voicemail, you said there were five people in this house. Before you can finish the second part of your statement, there was an explosion, and the line went dead. Gibbs called us in the office and we tracked your phone to this location. I reached here a day later to find you on the floor unconscious. I bagged evidence I found, I took fingerprint, I treated it like a crime scene. I moved you into your parents' bedroom. I dresses your wound and contacted Gibbs. The rest of the team has shipped out. They should be here soon." Tony said. His eyes fighting back tears.

"Oh God." Ziva said. She dropped to her knees. Her heart full of pain. Tony moves to comfort her. He kneels next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Ziva, you lost your memory okay. You have to give it some time."

"Some time? Tony I…" Ziva started. She was cut off by the sound of cars approaching outside. Before the engine could turn off, Abby busted through the door. Tony and Ziva stood up.

"Ziva!" Abby screamed. "Thank God you're not dead." She ran over to Ziva and gave her a big hug. Her body grew tense. Her memory of a better friendship with Abby was gone. Abby can sense the awkward feeling coming from Ziva. Abby watched at arm's length with a questioned look on her face. "Ziva are you okay?"

"Abby, give her some space." McGee said. He walked in and headed straight to Ziva. Stopping in front of her, he smiled. "It's great to see that you are okay. I'm glad."

"We're all glad that you are okay." Gibbs said. He walked into the house, followed by Vance and Ellie. Ziva stood wide eyed. She stared back and forth from Vance and Ellie.

"Who are they?" Ziva asked.

I understand if you don't know who she is, but you should know Vance." McGee said. All eyes were on Ziva. She stood there, watching him hard, trying to recall her memory, but no avail could she remember him.

"Ziva. That's Vance. The Director of NCIS." Abby said.

Ziva looked at Abby puzzled. She shook her head "no" and said, "That can't be true, Abby. Jenny Shepherd is the Director NCIS. She is the reason that I am here."

The room remained silent. Ziva searched all the faces for someone to give her an answer. All their heads hang low, including Gibbs. She continued to stare at him. She knew if anyone would tell her the truth it would be him. Gibbs could feel her eyes staring into him, piercing his soul. He looks up at her. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Gibbs expression hold sadly on he said, "Ziva, Jenny has died over years now. You no longer work at NCIS. It's been a year since you left. We came here cause we were worried about you. We are here to see who is trying to kill you."

Tony stepped forward and rest his hand on her shoulder. "Ziva, we're here if you need us." She turned around and looked up at him. Tear filled her eyes but she refuses to cry. She walks past him and continues to the bedroom. Tony followed behind, but he was to slow. She closed the door and shut him out.

"Zi…Ziva." Tony said. He knocked on the door.

"Tony, I'm okay." Ziva said. "I'll be fine." She cries softly. Tony stayed at the door as he can hear her crying. He grabbed the door knob and waited second guessing his decision.

"Tony." Gibbs called. He turned around at the sound of his name. All Gibbs did was nod. Tony understood, and entered the room. He found a crying Ziva siting on the floor. He bent down and picked her up carrying her to the bed. She didn't bother to fight, she wanted the comfort. He just laid with her as she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony exits the bedroom, closing the door quietly. He walks through the hallway back into the living room with the rest of the team. He stands leaning against the wall. The team sits in silent. Tony decided it was time to break the ice. "Gibbs." Tony called. Gibbs looked up at him. Tony moved into the kitchen. He opens a lower cabinet and pulls out a bag. "This is all the evidence I collected. I'm not sure if I collected everything, I was mainly focused on finding out if Zi was okay."

"Good work Dinozzo." Gibbs said. "I need you to stay with her. Help her try and get her memory back. She needs you Tony."

"Kay boss."

"Dinozzo?"

"Yes?"

"Give it time." Tony nodded. He sat on the couch with Vance. He puts his hands in his face. Everyone watches him with concern. Gibbs looks around the room. It was time to take action. He will not lose his family again, he wouldn't be able to take. "McGee, shift through the evidence that Tony found and get moving. Ellie got see if you can find anymore evidence, then join McGee. Abby, contact Ducky and let him know that we reached safely." The team moved as quickly as possible.

Within minutes Abby was able to get Ducky on a video chat. "Hi Ducky." Abby said.

"Why hello Abigail. I take it you all reached safely?" Ducky asked. She nodded at him. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Right here Duck." Gibbs said, appearing in front of the screen. "Good job Abby."

"How is she?"

"She alright for the most part physically. From what Dinozzo told us, she got minor injuries, nothing too bad. She got a case of memory lose."

"Memory loss? How bad?"

"Sometime before Jenny died."

"How is Tony taking all this?"

Tony looked up at the sound of his name and meet Gibbs eyes. Tony just shook his head and stood up. He exited the house. Gibbs looked back at the screen and said, "He could be better."

"Poor lad. He must be taking it hard."

"He'll pull through it Duck. I'll make sure of it." Gibbs said.

"Contact me if there is anything that I can do." Ducky said.

"Will do. Bye Ducky."

"Bye Jethro." Gibbs ended the call.

Gibbs walked out to see Dinozzo sitting in one of the cars. He walked over and climbed in the passenger seat. Gibbs didn't say anything at first. After five minutes, he opened his mouth and said, "Do you wanna talk? I will listen."

"No." Tony answered.

"Just remember we are all worried about her. She would never forget what you too had. Just remember that." Gibbs said. The two of them just sat there in silence, neither one of them saying a word.

It's been like an hour since they have been in the car. Tony sits back slightly with his eyes close. Gibbs sits watching the house, but his mind is a far. He can picture a small Ziva playing with her mother and siblings. As she runs around with her brother, while her mother stands in the door frame and watches with a baby Tali in her hands. His daydream was disrupted by Abby knocking on the front window. She opens the door. "What is it Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"We got a lead off the fingerprint that Tony found in the door handles." Abby said. Gibbs turned to look at Tony, who was already siting up. They climbed out of the car and headed to the house. Everyone except Ziva was now crowded around McGee.

"I heard you got a lead." Gibbs said to McGee.

"Yes, I check the fingerprint through all our databases thinking that…" McGee said before Gibbs cut him off.

"McGee, the short version." Gibbs said.

"In the end, I thought that no one on our database would want to hurt Ziva, so I hacked into another database."

"Mossad." Gibbs said.

"Yes Mossad." The computer chimed as it found a match to the fingerprint. "And the match to the fingerprint is Enola Chaya Haswari."

"Who is that?" Ellie asked.

"Ari's sister." Ziva said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter. I had a pretty rough time writing it. I'm not too familiar with guns. A gun I mention, to my knowledge, is fictional. I thought this gun would fit Gibbs best based, on the anime I watched. The name of the gun is the same as from the anime. Hope you enjoy ****. **

Chapter 7

"Ziva…" Gibbs trailed off. She walks toward the group. They watched her questioningly. She moved closes to the laptop. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she stated. Looking around she can read all the faces wanting her to explain. "As some of you may know, Ari and I don't have the same mother. He was brought from his family to live with me and later Tali. When we first meet it was awkward. After the death of Tali and my mother, he was the one who comforted me. We spent the night in my room crying and talking. He told me about Enola and how she was safe form Eli."

"Why would she want you dead?" Ellie asked.

"I killed Ari." Ziva answered, her expression cold.

"How could you kill your brother?" Ellie shouted.

"He was a terrorist to the United States. He killed an NCIS agent. He needed to stop and it was my assignment." Ziva yelled back.

"Enough you two. We gotta go meet with the director of Mossad." Gibbs said. "McGee, Tony, Vance let's go."

"Do you really think I'm staying here?" Ziva asked. Tony walked over and held her arm. She looked at him. His expression was filled with worry. "I can handle myself. I know I am missing a lot of the pieces but it will come back on its own. I don't want you forcing any memories. I am prepared for anything." She looked towards Gibbs. He nodded his head and they headed out.

"Ma'am NCIS is here to see you." a guard said.

"Let them in." she said. He held the door open and the team filed in, Vance, Gibbs, McGee, Tony, and Ziva. She stood up at the sight of Ziva. "Ziva…I don't expect to see you here."

"Where is my father? I need to speak with him immediately." Ziva said. Orli looked at the others confused. When she came across Gibbs' face, he just shook his head, and motioned his hand in a rolling motion, letting her she should just role with it.

"Your father is on a very important yearlong case. He called me to run Mossad in his absence." Orli said sitting back down. Ziva just stared at her. Her eyes piercing into her soul. Ziva can feel her lying, but she is not sure what part. Tony can feel her tension. He moves closer to her and places his hand on her should. She can feel the comfort he giving her and stands down.

"We need to know where Enola Chaya Hanswari is." Vance said. "Can you help us out?"

"She's a wonderful agent. Top of her class. She's number three of the top agents ever, Ziva being number one of course. She was just in her a couple of seconds before you came. I don't know where she is headed with her team." Orli answered. "She did leave this." Orli lifted some papers that are on her desk and handed Vance the note addressed to NCIS. He opened it and read it to himself. He turned to Ziva and handed her the letter. She took the letter and read it to herself.

_Ziva, _

_ Sorry for not being there in person, but I have your death to plan. You should come alone later it will be the best. I will not tell you where I am because I know you already know where I am. Let's keep things simple. If you bring them with you I will make your death slow and painful as I kill the people you love. Don't drag them into the dark. They will drown in the blood you spilled, including your own. I can't wait for our little game. It will be fun. See you soon._

Ziva dropped the letter. She looked around at the others. Moving toward the desk she kneels down by the side of it. She pushes a button located on the inside of the leg. The center panel of the wall opens. Opening, it reveals a door. Ziva approaches the door. She enters a passcode and the door opens.

"Did you know that was there?" Gibbs asked. Orli shook her head 'no.'

"I knew it was there, but I was never able to open it." Orli said.

She notions for the team to come inside. The file in behind her. Orli moves from behind her desk to join them. They were amazed with the vast amount of weapon in the room. "Ziva what is all this?" McGee asked. She stood there looking around the room. A small smile spread across her face. "Ziva?"

Her head snapped in McGee's direction. Her smile disappeared. "They belong to me." Ziva answered. "You all should stock up. Mossad is not easy to take down. I'm not sure how many of them she will have with her. I want us to be fully equipped. I feel I know what would be best, just stand there." Ziva just watches around the room. She moves over to the rifles. She grabs a large black case. She walks over and handed it to Gibbs. He looks down at her and back up, his face in question. "We call this pumpkin." He sets it on the table and opens it. "It's an attachable and detachable rifle. It can become a long range gun, a machine gun and a sniper barrel." She moves back to the collection and picks up a medium case and a small object. Ziva comes back over to Tony. "Twin Tokyo Marui Hi-CAPA 5.1 stainless steel pistols and a pair of brass knuckles." Next Vance. "M-1911A1 .45 Colt. and a 1918 military trench knife, but upgraded to be retractable. I figured you like to be old-fashioned." Finally McGee. "Beretta M9 and small mobile laptop with the latest spyware. Untraceable and can hack into anything with the right user. I'll use a SIG Sauer® 1911 Centerfire Pistol, a set of throwing knives and two shivs." Ziva gave everyone and ear piece. "We're ready. Let's go."

"Your father taught you well. Do you want some extra men to go with you? Orli asked.

"No thanks. They are more than enough." Ziva said, and with that they left.

The hunt was on!

**I wanted to say thank you to all the people who took the time to read this. The next couple chapters may not be as good because I have never written a fight scene but I will do my best. Also this is the week of my finals, so I may be a little late with the updates. I had a hard time deciding the weapons,, but I hope you like them. I recommend you search them up. **


End file.
